Los juegos del hambre
by NadiaS1994
Summary: Kim es una humilde karateka del distrito 12, que lo único que desea es no ser elegida, al igual que cualquiera de su distrito, para la carnicería que tendrá lugar días después. Jack es un experto karateka del distrito 2, que lleva toda su vida preparándose para ofrecerse voluntario en la lucha. Ambos lucharán por sus vidas, aunque no se hacen una idea de lo duro que será. Jack/Kim
1. Chapter 1

La vida en el gran hoyo no era nada fácil, y si alguien lo contrario, que se lo preguntasen a Kim Crawford. Kim era una chica fuerte, lista y segura de sí misma que era capaz de ser lo suficientemente autosuficiente como para sobrevivir en un entorno tan hostil como el distrito 12. Podía correr a gran velocidad, tenía una puntería perfecta y era, con diferencia, una de las mejores karatekas del distrito. Eso no significa demasiado en un entorno de supervivencia, todo el mundo estaba preparado para lo que esperaba cada año.

La cosecha era hoy, dos tributos de cada distrito, un chico y una chica, de entre 12 y 18 años, serían elegidos para que luchasen a muerte hasta que solo quedara uno. Esas fueron las reglas impuestas hace años como castigo al distrito 13, que se atrevió a rebelarse contra el Capitolio.

-¿Te puedes creer que la cosecha sea hoy? Es increíble que ya haya pasado un año desde la última vez –dijo Kim con voz seca, la misma que tenían todos los adolescentes de los distritos ese día.

-Parece que estamos condenados a ser sacrificios humanos –susurró su amigo Austin en voz muy baja. –Sea a quien sea, quien elijan este año, va a tener tantas posibilidades de sobrevivir como todos los de los años anteriores, es decir, ninguna.

-¿Cómo diablos puedes decir eso y quedarte tan tranquilo? –se envaró Kim, haciendo que sus parpados se humedecieran. –A veces pienso que no tienes sensibilidad, hemos visto morir a niños de los distritos más pobres de las formas más horribles que nadie pueda imaginar.

-Justamente por eso, Kim, no puedes dejar que eso te afecte. Si sales elegida debes ser consciente de que tendrás que matar a los demás para salir. No puedes pensar en que sean niños o inocentes, todos lo somos –exclamó Austin con voz decrépita. –No te olvides de que lo primordial es sobrevivir, muerta no le sirves de nada a nadie, y lo más importante, no vivirás.

Kim le miró con una mezcla de asentimiento y miedo. Ella era consciente de que lo que le decía Austin era verdad. No debía mostrar debilidad alguna en el caso de ser elegida. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que venía del distrito más pobre de todos.

-Es hora de la cosecha –dijo Kim viendo como se encaminaba la masa adolescente a la plaza mayor.

Siguieron a la masa con una expresión de miedo en el rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

El gran palo de madera se balanceaba tan rápido que apenas era un destello a simple vista. Nadie que estuviera allí en ese momento podría decir que su portador era un mal luchador. El chico de pelo castaño que lo portaba se movía tan rápido en el espacio que parecía un guepardo en plena caza. En el distrito 2 eso era muy normal, los preparaban prácticamente desde su nacimiento. A los cuatro años, elegían a los mejores y estos empezaban a entrenar de una forma más intensiva en todo lo que pudiera ayudarles para sobrevivir: lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, lucha con todas las armas que tuvieran a mano, técnicas de supervivencia para cualquier entorno, preparar todo tipo de trampas etc. Todos aprendían lo mismo, sin embargo, ese chico era un fuera de serie; lo era hasta tal punto que decidieron que se presentara voluntario ese mismo año, con sólo 16 años, cosa que no era normal, ya que en el distrito 2 siempre se presentaban con 18. Cuanta más edad, más experiencia y más preparación.

-Veo que te sigues machacando –sonó una voz desde las sombras. –Déjalo ya, chaval, es hora de la cosecha.

-Espero que sea rápido, no me gusta perder el tiempo –dijo Jack en tono serio.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo funciona esto, eligen a dos chavales y tú y tu compañera os presentáis voluntarios, dudo mucho que tardéis más de dos minutos –dijo el hombre al cual correspondía la voz. Era calvo y musculoso. –Recuerdo que en mi cosecha mi compañera se echó a llorar y tardamos más de lo habitual –recordó el hombre con mirada ausente.

-Menuda idiota, no me extraña que la mataran de las primeras –dijo Jack mofándose.

En ese momento, el hombre le cogió por el cuello de la camiseta con una mirada colérica. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera Jack fue capaz de verlo.

-Escúchame niñato, sé que no te gusta que te digan lo que tienes que hacer y tampoco te gusta la gente que llora, es normal, es típico de este distrito, la arrogancia siempre ha sido nuestro defecto fatídico. Pero una chica lo pasa diez veces peor ahí dentro y lo sabes. ¿Cuántas chicas han ganado los juegos? Ninguna, si alguna llega a ser de las últimas supervivientes ya es extraño. No sólo las matan, las violan y las torturan y encima es televisado, así que la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer un comentario maligno de cualquier pobre chaval o especialmente chavala, que llore porque ha sido elegido, te rebano las tripas, ¿me has entendido? –dijo el hombre en un susurro amenazante.

Jack asintió con la cabeza sintiendo un terror incontrolable. El hombre le dejó en el suelo con rudeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto, se me ha olvidado comentarte, que voy a ser vuestro tutor en estos juegos. Así que ya puedes empezar a lamerme el culo porque te adelanto desde ahora, que no me caes nada bien.

Apagó las luces del recinto de entrenamientos dejando a Jack temblando en la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

-Las cosechas acaban de terminar, ¿las has visto?

-No, pensaba que no se televisaban.

-Sólo se ven en el canal de pago.

Había llegado la época favorita de los habitantes del Capitolio. Todos los habitantes adoraban el reality show de los juegos del hambre. Hacían apuestas dependiendo del distrito al que perteneciera el tributo, de sus habilidades, de su capacidad para sobrevivir sin alimentos y sobre todo de su popularidad. Cuanto más popular era el tributo, mejor para su supervivencia. La gente podía enviarles en pleno juego alimentos, armas o cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar. A veces una botella de agua significaba la vida o la muerte.

-¿Tienen buena pinta los tributos de este año?

-La de siempre, la mayoría han llorado en la cosecha, exceptuando a los profesionales de los distritos 1 y 2. Aunque ha habido una excepción inesperada. La chica del distrito 12 tampoco ha llorado.

-Vaya, a los del 12 se los cargan siempre los primeros, raro que no haya llorado.

La noticia se extendía como la pólvora, la chica del distrito 12 no había llorado en la cosecha. Las cosechas habían sido muy rápidas, por lo que los habitantes del Capitolio apenas habían tenido tiempo de fijarse en los tributos, pero el hecho de que la chica del distrito más pobre de todos no haya llorado en la cosecha era algo sin precedentes.

La noticia llegó rápidamente a los dos primeros distritos, que eran los más cercanos al Capitolio, y por lo tanto tenían mejores relaciones y comunicaciones.

-¡Quiero una copia de las cosechas! –gritó Jack.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Parece que has perdido los nervios –dijo Ridick, su tutor, riéndose. –No sé por qué te enfadas tanto.

-¿Estás de broma? Durante estos años he visto todas las copias de las cosechas que tenemos en la videoteca de la academia. Las caras cambian pero las acciones son siempre las mismas, todos los tributos del 3 al 12 se echan a llorar, la mayoría de las chicas del distrito 1 y del nuestro también suelen llorar, como tu bien has dicho para las chicas suele ser peor, el enfrentamiento final suele ser una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y llevan las de perder –dijo Jack muy rápido, tan rápido que sentía que se quedaba sin aire. –Ya sin tener en cuenta que los del distrito 12 apenas pueden prepararse por falta de recursos, ¡no es normal que una zorra del 12 permanezca impasible! –chilló Jack.

-Ya sé que no te gusta que te den lecciones chico, pero eres idiota, y por muy preparado que digas que estés, te voy a tener que dar una lección elemental. Nada es lo que parece –dijo Ridick deteniéndose sílaba por sílaba en la última frase. –Llorar ante el hecho de ser elegido lo único que demuestra es que la persona es más humana, no que sea más débil. Te recuerdo que no siempre ganan los tributos de los primeros distritos, el miedo puede ser un poderoso aliado y te hace ser más prudente. La falta de miedo lleva a ser impetuoso, y ser impetuoso lleva a no ser cuidadoso. Y por último no ser cuidadoso lleva a que te corte la cabeza una trampa. No llorar en las cosechas, no significa nada.

-Pero, el hecho de ser una chica…

-Bueno, algún año tenía que pasar. Las chicas siempre han sido minusvaloradas y en parte es normal. Una chica preparada para la lucha no tiene nada que hacer con un chico preparado para la lucha, han aprendido lo mismo y físicamente los chicos llevan la delantera. Ya sin contar con que los chicos tienen más ayuda durante los juegos. La mayoría de las ayudas son de niñatas ricas y borregas del Capitolio. Pero hace cincuenta años los juegos del hambre sólo los ganaban los chicos de los primeros distritos, hoy en día los puede ganar cualquiera que sepa cómo sobrevivir, y eso, mi querido idiota, incluye a las chicas.

Ante ese discurso Jack se quedó plantado como una estatua. Salir vivo de los juegos del hambre iba a ser más duro de lo que se imaginaba.

-Escúchame –se le acercó Ridick. –Por muy mal que me caigas sigo siendo tu tutor, por lo que mi misión es intentar que no mueras, ni tú ni Jessica, aunque sé que los dos no vais a poder salir vivos. No saques conclusiones precipitadas. Lo único que ha pasado es que una niña ha intentado hacerse la fuerte, eso seguramente le dará más popularidad ante los adolescentes del Capitolio, es una estrategia como otra cualquiera. Pero hasta que no conozcamos a los tributos, ni veamos sus habilidades, no saques conclusiones precipitadas, ¿entendido?

-Sí –admitió Jack a regañadientes.

Mientras tanto en el distrito 12 Kim Crawford estaba en estado de shock. Apenas podía creer lo que había pasado. Había sido elegida como tributo. Cuando dijeron su nombre sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. No iba a tener la oportunidad de vivir. Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero recordó las palabras de Austin "no dejes que te afecte". Debía ser fuerte y no mostrarse débil. Esa iba a ser su estrategia. Con una calma que realmente apenas llegaba a sentir, se dirigió había dirigido hacia el escenario para ser presentada como tributo. La ceremonia de apertura iba a ser esa misma noche, sentada en el tren de camino al Capitolio pensaba en su estrategia cuando oyó un carraspeo a su espalda.

-Mmm

Se giró y vio a un hombre de baja estatura, rubio de ojos azules que la miraba con interés.

-Quería presentarme antes de llegar, soy Rudy Gillespie, el único ganador de los juegos del hambre que ha tenido el distrito 12 –dijo pavoneándose. –Y tu tutor.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Bienvenidos a los juegos del hambre!

El estallido atronador que se oía en el estadio oficial del Capitolio era tal, que la ciudad entera parecía retumbar. Los espectadores estaban delante de sus televisiones, viendo el estadio rebosante y colorido. Se retransmitía en el canal público, por lo tanto se veía en el Capitolio y en los distritos.

-¡Este año tenemos unos tributos muy interesantes! ¡Tributos que conoceréis durante la próxima semana! Ya que los entrenamientos empiezan mañana, mis queridos espectadores –exclamó Cesar Flinkman. –Y ahora, ¡Que dé comienzo el desfile de los tributos!

Los tributos empezaron a salir uno por uno. Habían viajado todos en el mismo tren, pero se les había prohibido el contacto entre ellos, únicamente habían tenido contacto con sus respectivos tutores. Ni siquiera habían vuelto a ver a sus respectivos compañeros de distrito desde la cosecha. Todos se iban a ver las caras por primera vez, con los de los demás distritos al menos, en el desfile.

Fueron desfilando uno por uno empezando por el chico del distrito 1 y siguiendo por la respectiva chica del distrito. Había 24 espacios al final de la pasarela colocados en círculo donde se tenían que colocar estratégicamente. Todos los tributos iban vestidos de gala, resaltando sus facciones y haciéndolos lo más atractivos posible para gustar al público. César iba nombrándolos por nombre y distrito a medida que iban saliendo.

-¡Y aquí está el chico del distrito 2, Jack Brewer! ¡Vaya¡ ¡Es bastante atractivo, eh!

Jack estaba tan increíblemente atractivo que era difícil apartar la mirada de él. Iba vestido de traje, aunque no llevaba chaqueta, únicamente una camisa negra que le hacía resaltar su precioso pelo brillante y abundante. Las chicas adolescentes del estadio se volvieron locas al verle. Avanzó hacía su posición con una sonrisa impresionante. Observó a los tributos del distrito 1 y les hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Teniendo en cuenta que los profesionales siempre se aliaban, Jack pensó que debía caerles en gracia. Y lo consiguió. Ambos le devolvieron el saludo, incluso la chica le dedicó una sonrisa a la que él respondió.

Kim estaba entre bastidores esperando el momento para que salir, oía los gritos y los alaridos que el público daba mientras salían los demás tributos. Se abrió la puerta y Rudy apareció en el umbral.

-Connor acaba de salir, pobre chaval, que mala suerte que saliera elegido con solo doce –dijo Rudy con un suspiro. –En fin, te toca.

Kim se levantó y se dirigió al umbral de la puerta. Cuando le dio el foco de luz Rudy no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación. Llevaba su pelo rubio rizado, con tirabuzones en los primeros mechones. Sus preciosos ojos marrones resaltaban de una manera impresionante. Iba vestido con un vestido negro sencillo que hacía resaltar su clara y perfecta piel.

-Te van a adorar –dijo Rudy en un susurro. –Sé que es difícil, pero intenta sonreír, y ante todo no des muestras de debilidad. En la cosecha te creaste una reputación sin darte cuenta y tienes que saber que has sorprendido bastante.

A Kim le impresionó oír esas palabras, daba por sentado que los demás tributos tampoco iban a llorar delante de las cámaras en la cosecha. Ella nunca había visto cosechas grabadas, solo reposiciones de los mejores momentos de los juegos del hambre y con eso no tenía suficiente como para saber que la estrategia es una parte fundamental del juego. Sin embargo, Rudy había visto una mina de oro y lo que más gracia le hacía es que la chica ni siquiera estaba fingiendo. Era orgullosa por naturaleza y por eso no lloró cuando fue elegida, no tenía nada que ver con estrategias. Vio que no sabía mentir y sintió un tremendo afecto por la pobre chica. Se prometió así mismo que iba a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarla.

-¡Y por último, la chica del distrito 12, más conocida como la impasible Kim Crawford!

Kim se tocó el pelo, se alisó el vestido e intentó poner la sonrisa más convincente que pudo al salir al estadio. Cuando salió el estadio se quedo en silencio por un momento, como si hubieran bajado la voz al mínimo con un mando a distancia. Todo el mundo esperaba una chica grandota, fuerte, una chica tuviera una imagen agresiva, que demostrara que no lloraba. Sin embargo lo que vieron fue a un ángel precioso y delicado que avanzaba lentamente intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Cuando llegó a su posición todos los tributos la miraron detenidamente. Tampoco era tan diferente a ellos, era preciosa, pero también lo eran muchas chicas tributos. Eso sí, tenía algo especial, una especie de aura a su alrededor, un aura que la hacía parecer frágil, aunque según lo que habían oído acerca de ella, eso no tenía mucho sentido. Eso les puso a todos nerviosos.

Jack no miró a Kim directamente hasta que esta se colocó en el círculo, quería hacer las cosas bien, demostrar que a él no le impresionaba en absoluto el hecho de que no hubiera llorado en la cosecha. Pero nada podía haberle preparado para ese momento. Cuando levantó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos quedó momentáneamente hipnotizado. No había visto a una chica tan preciosa en toda su vida. Sintió un deseo físico tan intenso que estuvo a punto de caerse hacia un lado. Para Kim la sensación no fue distinta.

Se desnudaron con la mirada durante cinco segundos, hasta que Jack se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. La zorra del 12 había conseguido distraerle. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un odio irracional, que mezclado con el deseo que sentía hacia la chica, sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas. Kim, que no había apartado los ojos de él, sintió terror al ver cómo la miraba. Aparto la vista bruscamente temblando.

Jack sonrió para sí. "La que no llora, más te vale que cuides tu espalda" pensó.

-¡Les presentó a los 24 tributos de los juegos del hambre!

El público que se había quedado helado al ver a Kim, y que se había quedado aún más helado al ver las miradas que se dirigían Jack y Kim, rugió de manera embravecida. Estos iban a ser los mejores juegos de todos.


	5. Chapter 5

-Kim, ¿se puede saber qué demonios pasó en ese estadio? –le regañó Rudy la mañana siguiente del desfile. –Ayer por poco te cargas la reputación que te habías creado, te dije que te mantuvieras impasible y lo que hiciste fue quedarte mirando embobada al primer chico guapo que encontraste.

Estaban sentados en la mesa que se le había asignado al distrito 12, desayunando. Connor, el otro tributo del distrito 12, miraba a uno y a otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. Kim estaba pálida y ojerosa, no había dormido nada la noche anterior; no fue capaz de dejar de pensar en Jack Brewer y en sus ojos de serpiente en toda la noche. Se pasó la noche medio excitada medio aterrorizada. Fue como si soñara con hacer el amor con el villano de Viernes 13. Y ahora tenía que soportar a Rudy abroncándola.

-Rudy, ese chico me miraba cómo si quisiera matarme –susurró.

-¡Es que quiere matarte, a ti y a todos los demás! ¿No entiendes que le han criado para ser un asesino? Y además me parece comprensible, no quiere morir y la única forma de no hacerlo es cargándose a los demás.

-¡No, no lo entiendes, me miró a los ojos de una forma tan cruel! Es como si tuviera algo contra mí.

-¿Estás ciega? ¡Eres la chica que no lloró en la cosecha! Te puedo asegurar que en este mismo momento todos los tributos de estos juegos quieren matarte, estás llamando demasiado la atención de la gente –le explicó Rudy. –Es la parte mala de darte a conocer. Podrías haber elegido dar rienda suelta a tus emociones en la cosecha en vez de contenerte, pero preferiste guardarte las lágrimas. No te digo que estuviera mal, de hecho tienes más admiradores que cualquiera de los otros tributos, pero todo tiene sus consecuencias.

-¡Rudy, yo no sé nada de estrategia! ¡Actué como me salió! ¡Te crees que me hace gracia ver que nos mandan matarnos los unos a los otros! ¡Intentaba ser fuerte, pensé que era lo que hacía todo el mundo en esta situación!

Rudy salió como una exhalación de la sala para no ponerse a chillar de pura frustración. De todos los adolescentes que podían haberle tocado le habían tocado el único niño de 12 años al que le daba miedo subirse a los árboles y la única karateka de 16 años incapaz de pensar en lo que hacer antes de hacerlo.

Connor , que hasta ese momento no había dado muestras de tener lengua dijo:

-Sólo quiero que sepas que yo no te quiero matar.

Kim le miró con asombro. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no era la única de su distrito allí dentro. No captó ninguna señal de falsedad en las palabras del niño, lo único que oyó fue a un niño asustado y temeroso de todo lo que veía. Temeroso de morir. Fue como si su instinto maternal actuara por sí solo. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco te quiero matar a ti –le contestó.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Las cosas no iban bien en absoluto. Llevaba toda su vida preparándose para esto, pero lo imaginaba todo muy distinto. Su tutor no podía ni verle y la verdad era que el sentimiento era mutuo, odiaba a Riddick con toda su alma. En cuanto a su compañera de distrito era una borde y aún más arrogante que él, pero por alguna razón que él no llegaba a entender, a Riddick le caía mejor; seguramente por ser una chica.

Arjj, Jack estaba harto de las chicas. Hasta ahora las chicas no llamaban nada la atención en los juegos del hambre, pero desde que pasó lo de la zorra del 12, de repente empezaron a tener peso en las apuestas. Él no era machista en absoluto, pero quería ganar para poder vivir y el hecho de que las chicas se llevaran las atenciones del público e incluso de su tutor le sacaba de sus casillas. Por muy mal que Riddick le cayera necesitaba su consejo y su experiencia.

Jack descargaba su tensión en los entrenamientos, que resultaron ser muy parecidos a la academia. Distintas salas con distintos puestos para aprender todo lo que se pudiera sobre supervivencia. Para él, para Jessica y para los del 1 no era nada nuevo; pero las caras de los demás tributos eran un poema, se sentían como si acabaran de descubrir el nuevo mundo.

Aprovecho el tiempo para entrenarse físicamente ante todo, aunque realmente no le hacía falta. Era una verdadera pantera en la lucha. Era capaz de dar volteretas a la velocidad de la luz y a la vez pegar con todas sus fuerzas a su oponente sin apenas despeinarse. Decidió que lo mejor era observar a los demás tributos para fijarse en sus puntos débiles.

Como luchador le llamó la atención el chaval del distrito 8, un chico moreno una melena negra bastante larga, que solía llevar recogida en las sesiones de entrenamiento, un tal Carson Hunter. Fue uno de los que más llamó la atención en el desfile, aparte de él y la del 12. No solo era buen luchador, también se fijo en que era bastante bueno con las trampas. Por fin un enemigo real al que enfrentarse, alguien a su nivel, no una niñata debilucha que se quería hacer la fuerte. No podía evitarlo, su mente le llevaba continuamente a Kim Crawford.

Esa zorra le estaba trastornando. Tenía sus ojos marrones atados a su mente y parecía que no querían soltarse. Por primera vez en su vida, Jack Brewer sintió miedo. Nada le había distraído nunca en su vida, nada le había hecho sentirse débil o vulnerable, pero esa chica tenía algo que le perturbaba. No la veía mucho, solía ignorar a todos los demás excepto al niño de su distrito, era normal, todos la querían ver muerta. Y él también, la odiaba, la odiaba con toda su alma y no solo por llevarse la atención de una gran parte del público. Odiaba cómo le hacía sentir, odiaba el hecho de que no podía evitar mirarla siempre que pasaba cerca de él, odiaba soñar todas las noches con que le hacía el amor salvajemente, odiaba lo encantador que le parecía verla cuidar del chaval de su distrito, pero ante todo; se odiaba así mismo por enamorarse por primera vez sabiendo que en pocos días tendría que matarla, si no lo hacía alguien antes que él, idea que no dejaba de aterrorizarle.

Mientras Jack Brewer sentía el peso del amor por primera vez en su vida, Kim Crawford se preparaba para la idea de tener que matar. No podía dejar de pensar en que si quería salir viva de ahí, iba a tener que matar. La mayoría de los tributos morían por falta de alimentos, trampas de sus compañeros o de la organización del programa, errores que ellos mismos cometían… Pero sabía que en el caso de quedar de las últimas supervivientes matar era obligatorio. Había decidido que no iba a rendirse sin luchar, era buena luchadora y tenía buena puntería, ante todo con los cuchillos. También podía soportar ayunar, en su distrito quien no podía soportar tres días sin probar bocado, era hombre muerto. Sí, matar sería definitivamente su mayor reto. Sobre todo el pensar en matar a Connor.

Kim había decidido desde hace días que ella no sería la verdugo del niño. De hecho, pensaba protegerle hasta el final, contaba con que la protección no sería suficiente para mantenerle con vida y que seguramente caería en alguna trampa. Esa idea la aterrorizaba igualmente. Así que al igual de Jack Brewer, se estaba peleando consigo misma.

La última noche antes del comienzo de los juegos Kim no podía dormir. Se decía que debía hacerlo, por su bien, pero era incapaz. Se levantó de la cama y salió al patio común que había en el edificio. Pero ya había alguien allí. Se trataba de Jack Brewer, el chico al que le gustaría verla muerta más que a nadie en esos juegos. Intento salir sin ser vista, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira que nos trae la noche.

Kim se fue alejando instintivamente hasta que su espalda dio con la pared. Se sentía aterrada, no le tenía miedo a ningún otro tributo, pero ese chaval era un caso especial. Aún así se dijo que no podía dejar que nada la asustara. Ya bastante miedo pasaría los días siguientes.

-No sabía que las serpientes padecieran insomnio.

A Jack se le descompuso la cara, la muy asquerosa todavía pretendía hacer creer que era invencible. Los tenía bien puestos.

-Yo tampoco sabía eso mismo de las zorras.

-No entiendo por qué me odias tanto.

-No te creas especial, te odio tanto como a todos.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

-Es que acaso te crees el centro del universo, hay tributos más peligrosos que tú aquí dentro, ¿Por qué iba a perder el tiempo odiándote a ti? No engañas a nadie, rubita.

-Guau, hemos pasado de zorra a rubita.

-Deja la batalla de ingenio, no te pega. Eres una niña sensible y mojigata que aparenta ser una luchadora. Tus trucos no van a funcionar conmigo.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo soy. He soportado situaciones que tú ni siquiera podrías llegar a imaginar. Mi distrito es un sitio duro, serpiente. El clima cambia constantemente, la comida escasea y eso nos hace vivir con el miedo en el cuerpo. Tú te has criado en una academia en la que no has tenido que pasar ninguna penuria, entrenándote para salir al mundo una única vez. ¡Yo vivo en el mundo real! ¡Un mundo duro donde el miedo te hace más fuerte, y al final acaba siendo la razón de tu propia supervivencia!

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir sabiendo que estas condenado! ¿Crees que eso no da el miedo suficiente? Me han criado desde bebé para que me maten, ese ha sido el objetivo de mi vida, al menos vuestros distritos os eligen de forma aleatoria, a mí me señalaron hace muchos años. ¡Y mi única salvación es ser el mejor! ¡No puedo permitirme ser humano! ¡No puedo permitirme cogerle cariño a nadie!

Se habían ido acercando lentamente en su sesión de gritos. Sus labios estaban apenas a dos centímetros de distancia. Kim empezó a hiperventilar, sus manos estaban sudorosas y sentía hormigueos por todo el cuerpo. Cuando sintió que no aguantaba más y se acercó para besarle, Jack se alejó espantado. Por primera vez le vio realmente asustado.

-Creo… que deberíamos dormir.

Se fue corriendo hacia su habitación tan rápido que ella apenas se dio cuenta.


	7. Chapter 7

Vale, estaba totalmente descontrolado. Había salido espantado como una paloma a la que persigue un niño. La descarga de adrenalina que sintió cuando se iban acercando fue tan fuerte que le falto poco para abalanzarse sobre ella en ese mismo instante; y lo que era peor, estaba dudando entre besarla o matarla. Decidió solucionar el dilema corriendo como una niñita asustada. Había dejado ver su miedo. Desde luego, era evidente que esa noche había sido una pesadilla. Y por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en que había sido una de las mejores noches de su corta y condenada vida. Antes de quedarse dormido decidió poner en marcha una nueva estrategia.

Al día siguiente todos estaban de pie en unas plataformas abandonadas al mediodía. Les habían llevado allí desde bien entrada la mañana, metiéndolos en una especie de cilindros de cristal, por lo que podían verse los unos a los otros. Las caras de la mayoría reflejaban nerviosismo. Se hallaban ante una antigua ciudad en ruinas, no sabían si era real o solo un recinto del programa, no tenían ni idea de lo que podía aguardarles en esos muros grises y al parecer no tardarían en averiguarlo. Una voz invisible anunció por megafonía que faltaban dos minutos para retirar los cilindros y dar comienzo a los juegos.

A unos kilómetros de allí, los tutores observaban a sus respectivos tributos. Metidos en un moderno bunker bajo tierra se hallaban todos unidos y hablaban entre sí como viejos amigos.

Rudy y Riddick se encontraban hablando en una esquina apartados. Ambos parecían preocupados.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, lo oí anoche.

-Seguro que no fue una estrategia para deshacerse del crío o algo por el estilo.

-Es imposible, Kimberly es incapaz de mentir, y menos aún sería capaz de abandonar a ese crío a su suerte.

Riddick se quedó pensativo y con gesto preocupado. Ser tutor ese año iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Mira, tómame por loco pero creo que Jack siente lo mismo.

-No puedo arriesgar la vida de mis dos tributos por un creo, Riddick.

-Que quieres que te diga, ese chico es insufrible, no puedo saber qué se le pasa por la cabeza.

-Tú eras mucho peor a su edad.

Riddick asintió apesadumbrado.

-Lo sé.

-Nos estamos alejando del tema, aquí lo que importa son ellos. Si forzándoles a forjar una alianza conseguimos que tengan más probabilidades, por mí trato hecho.

-Puesto que todas las desventajas serían para Jack, es normal que lo aceptes. Sería la primera vez en la historia que un chico del 2 se alía con alguien que no sea profesional. Por no mencionar que tendría que cargar con el crío, ¿cómo se llama?

-Se llama Connor, y por muy crío y miedica que pueda llegar a ser, te aseguro que se le da bien ganarse el afecto de la gente.

Riddick se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas preocupado. Rudy le siguió sin dejar de hablarle.

-Ya vas a tener a tu chica con los profesionales, no hace falta que les tengas a los dos.

-De acuerdo, trato hecho, pero con una condición; si veo que las cosas le van mal le alejaré.

Rudy asintió. Pensó que estos juegos del hambre eran una novedad en muchos sentidos, iban a poder guiar a sus tributos sin que ellos lo supieran. Puede que esto fuera una desventaja para muchos, pero a él le vino como caído del cielo. Kim había resultado ser aún más interesante de lo que era al principio y si realmente era verdad lo que oyó ayer por la noche, puede que por segunda vez en la historia ganara un miembro un miembro del 12.

Mientras en la zona de los tributos, una voz invisible hacía la cuenta atrás.

-5…, 4…, 3…, 2…, 1.


	8. Chapter 8

La ciudad en ruinas ya no era gris. Se le había unido el rojo de la sangre. Los profesionales habían matado a más de la mitad de los demás tributos en media hora. Jessica y Lindsay, la chica del distrito 1, celebraban su victoria con un choque de manos. Edwin, el chico del 1, empezó a coger manzanas de un manzano que había alrededor de uno de los muros grises. Mientras tanto, Jack miraba los cadáveres para comprobar si alguien seguía con vida. Su misión era acabar con todos los caídos. No podía evitar pensar en que todo había sido cuestión de suerte. Estaba mirando el cadáver de un chico de más o menos su edad, si él hubiera nacido en otro distrito, puede que hubiera sido ese chico el que estuviera mirando su cadáver.

Se maldijo así mismo, puede que Kim tuviera razón. Él no había vivido en el mundo real, lo único que sabía era como matar. Aún así, nada lo había preparado para lo que acababa de suceder. Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Miró a los demás y vio que no les preocupaba en absoluto el hecho de ver cadáveres tirados por el suelo. Genial, Kim Crawford había conseguido lo que hasta ahora había sido imposible. Dar a un tributo profesional una conciencia. Lo único que lo consolaba es que mientras luchaba había visto una melena rubia alejándose corriendo de la carnicería con un niño cogido de su mano.

Un sonido hizo que levantara la cabeza. Al ver lo que había producido el sonido, se quedó boquiabierto. Jerry Martínez, su mejor amigo, estaba plantado delante de él.

-¿Jerry? ¿Qué narices…?¿Có… Cómo has entrado aquí?

-Tío, es una larga historia, bueno, puede que no tan larga.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim y Connor estaban escondidos detrás de un muro especialmente grueso. Tenían las manos tan fuertemente apretadas que les dolían. No se atrevían a ir mucho más allá, por si se encontraban con otro tributo. Connor empezó a temblar de forma incontrolada.

-Eh, eh, tranquilo, vale, ya ha pasado; lo más duro ha pasado –le susurró Kim meciéndole como si fuera un bebé. –A partir de ahora todo será más fácil, ¿vale?

El niño asintió tranquilizándose. Kim estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía, aunque le era difícil, pero debía ser fuerte por Connor, sabía que si se dejaba llevar por el pánico no habría nadie que cuidara de Connor. Le abrazó y le dijo que iba a buscar comida. El niño asintió haciéndose una bola.

-Quédate aquí, no te muevas y no hagas ruido. Duerme un rato, lo necesitarás.

Se alejó con paso lento mirando hacia atrás para verle. Cuando quedó fuera de su campo de visión empezó a llorar. Durante los segundos que permanecieron en el campo de batalla, ahora convertido en carnicería, había cogido a Connor y le había tapado los ojos con una mano mientras le guiaba con la otra hacia cualquier parte que no fuera la lucha. Buscó por todas partes un hueco por el que escapar, mientras veía a niños de la edad de Connor muriendo asfixiados a manos de los más mayores. Antes de que pudiera ver morir a tributos de más edad, pudo encontrar un hueco y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con el pequeño aferrado a su brazo. Unos pocos siguieron su ejemplo y desaparecieron corriendo en distintas direcciones. No sabía más de lo que había pasado e intentaba eliminar de su cerebro la idea de que Jack Brewer podría estar muerto en esos momentos. A pesar de todo no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como si fueran grifos. Lloró silenciosamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. De repente oyó un ruido a su espalda y se tensó. Se dio la vuelta poniéndose en guardia. De haber visto un camello le hubiera sorprendido menos. Estaba delante de un chico rubio, pálido y delgado con un montón de pecas en la cara. De pronto recordó uno de los días más felices de su vida.

**Cinco años antes**

_-¡Soy Miltonius, el rey de Narnia!_

_La clase entera estalló en carcajadas al ver al friki de Milton Crupnick con mayas y vestido de rey antiguo, con corona y todo. Ese niño nunca había estado bien de la cabeza pero venir al colegio con semejantes pintas era más de lo que Austin podía resistir. Le cogió de los calzoncillos y se los estiró por encima de la cabeza._

_El niño gritó de dolor mientras la clase entera se encogía de risa. Kim también se reía, aunque pasados cinco minutos vio que el niño estaba dando muestras de puro sufrimiento._

_-Anda Austin, déjale, ya es suficiente._

_A regañadientes, Austin le soltó y el niño soltó un suspiro de alivio._

_-Gracias, dama Kimberly, te estaré eternamente agradecido –dijo Milton inclinándose para besar su mano._

_Kim le miró como si fuera un extraterrestre._

_-En serio, no te haces ningún favor actuando así._

_-Hoy es el día en que los del club de fans de literatura de fantasía nos disfrazamos para nuestra fiesta anual –dijo Milton lleno de orgullo._

_Kim le miró con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro._

_-No sé cómo puedes atreverte a decir esas palabras en voz alta._

_-Es normal que no lo entiendas, eres una muggle –le explicó Milton._

_-¿Qué soy qué?_

_-Muggle_

_Kim le miraba con gesto pasmado._

_-Emm, ya…_

_-¿No te suena Harry Potter?_

_-Sí, se que son esos libros sobre un niño con gafas y con un palo que va corriendo por los bosques._

_Milton se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en pleno estómago._

_-Creo que la literatura inglesa acaba de morir un poco con ese comentario._

_Kim puso cara desafiante._

_-Mira, no tengo tiempo para leer libros de fantasía. Vivo en el mundo real, un mundo donde apenas hay esperanza para sobrevivir sino pones los pies en la tierra, un mundo donde las cosas buenas de la vida te las has de ganar tú, un mundo donde cada año encierran a 24 niños que luchan a muerte hasta que solo queda uno. Puede que tengas que bajar de tu nube de fantasía, porque te recuerdo que nos falta un año para entrar en las cosechas._

_-Justamente por eso Kim. Vivimos en un mundo horrible y en un distrito horrible, no creo que tenga nada de malo aprovechar el tiempo que me queda haciendo lo que me gusta. Haciendo algo que es divertido._

_Kim puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a su pupitre._

_Al sonar el roñoso y desgastado timbre, Kim cogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia la salida del colegio. Ese día era el cumpleaños de su madre, pero no podían permitirse celebrarlo. De hecho, ningún año podían permitirse celebrar ningún cumpleaños. Ni fiestas, ni regalos, ni siquiera una mini tarta. No tenían dinero suficiente para eso. Apenas les llegaba para la comida._

_En la puerta del colegio Kim vio a Milton con los demás niños del club de literatura fantasiosa o como quiera que se llamaran. Vio a Milton sujetando una tarta de chocolate con relleno de frambuesa, era evidente que se sentía muy orgulloso de ella._

_-Estuve todo el día de ayer intentando hacer una tarta que no supiera a orina de gato, y tras 78 intentos fallidos puedo hoy exclamar: ¡Milton Crupnick ha conseguido hacer la tarta más deliciosa conocida por el hombre, y lo que es más importante, la fiesta del club de fans de literatura de fantasía podrá celebrarse a lo grande!_

_Ante ese comentario Kim no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Por muy loco que estuviera, era un loco alegre y de esos escaseaban bastante. Se acercó a él y le dijo con sinceridad:_

_-Aunque sea una chorrada, espero que te lo pases bien en la fiesta esa._

_Milton le dedicó una sonrisa. Kim se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su casa. Llevaba recorridos cuatro metros cuando oyó una voz llamándola._

_-¡Kim! ¡Kim! ¡Espera!_

_Milton iba corriendo hacia ella con la tarta todavía en las manos._

_-Me acabo de acordar de que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu madre. _

_-¿Cómo lo sabías?_

_-Bueno, es un distrito pequeño._

_-Ya._

_-En fin, que me gustaría que te lleves la tarta y que celebres con tu familia el cumpleaños de tu madre._

_Kim se quedó boquiabierta. Cogió la tarta sin apenas podérselo creer._

_-No hace falta que me des nada a cambio, con un simple gracias sería suficiente._

_Kim cerró la boca y despertó de su trance._

_-¡Sí, por supuesto, gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Es todo un detalle! –exclamó loca de alegría.-Oye ¿Porqué me la has dado a mí?_

_Milton sonrió._

_-Porque eres una buena persona y no soportaría pensar que creyeses que la vida es siempre una porquería._

_Kim le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se encaminó hacia su casa._

_A partir de ese momento siempre recordaría al friki de Milton Krupnick con agradecimiento y admiración._

**Presente**

El recuerdo de ese momento y el hecho de que ese chico estuviera delante de ella sonriéndole, hizo que por primera vez desde que saliera elegida tributo se atreviera a ensanchar durante dos segundos las comisuras de los labios.


	10. Chapter 10

La oscuridad empezaba a surgir en el recinto llenandolo todo de sombras. Los profesionales estaban explorando el terreno para familiarizarse con él, no habían vuelto a encontrar ningún otro tributo y por la noche les sería más difícil cazarles, así que decidieron acampar. Mientras los demás se ponían lo más cómodos posible para pasar la noche, Jack se excusó diciendo que tenía que hacer pis y se alejó hasta que quedó fuera de su campo de visión.

-Vale, ahora estamos solos, ¿me puedes explicar otra vez que haces aquí y porque solo te veo yo?

-¿No nos vemos desde hace más de un año y lo primero que quieres es saber qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Ni siquiera un "cómo estás Jerry"?

-¡Jerry!

-Vale, vale. A ver, te he dicho que este año los tutores iban a poder guiar a sus respectivos tributos, ¿no?

Jack asintió con la cabeza de manera automática.

-Eso es lo único que he entendido de tu primera explicación.

-Bien, pues tampoco es exactamente así del todo. Verás, tras comenzar el juego los vigilantes decidieron que solo se iba a poder guiar a los dos tributos más populares entre el público. Se les aparecería una persona de su pasado, alguien a quien ellos admiraran; esa persona estaría en todo momento en contacto directo con el respectivo tutor del tributo, no podría hablar con el tutor directamente pero sí escucharle.

-¿Y de todas las personas de mi pasado que hubieran podido aparecérseme, de verdad tú eras la mejor opción?

-Eh, eh… ¡Encima que he venido a ayudarte! ¡Qué estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo para ayudarte a salir vivo de aquí!

-Jerry, te lo agradezco, en serio; pero estando aquí solo eres una cosa más de la que me tengo que preocupar.

-Primero: en este recinto solo me pueden ver cinco personas.

Jack puso cara de sorpresa.

-Ya volveremos a eso más tarde, sigue.

-Segundo: tan solo soy una aparición, hago ruido, puedo hablar y dar consejos; pero mi cuerpo físico está lejos de aquí. Por lo tanto no me pueden matar. Y tercero: cuando Jack Brewer fue escogido para ofrecerse voluntario para este año dijo, y cito literalmente: _Lo único que me preocupará a partir de ahora será salir con vida de ahí dentro._ Estabas tan obsesionado con entrenarte que perdimos hasta el contacto. ¿Una cosa más de la que te tienes que preocupar? Eso no me pega con el Jack que conocí, tío, ahora lo único que te debe importar es sobrevivir. ¿A qué te has referido con eso de una cosa más?

Jack se quedó helado. Había olvidado que Jerry era la única persona que había conocido que era capaz de captar todo lo que quería esconder, al menos hasta conocer a Kim. Con esa chica sentía que hacia el ridículo, era incapaz de mantener su máscara de indiferencia delante de ella. Todavía le parecía increíble que para lo tonto que siempre había parecido su amigo en la mayoría de los aspectos, fuera un experto en descifrar las emociones que a él le costaban tanto ocultar. Jack estaba pálido e intentó bajar la cabeza para que Jerry no pudiera ver su expresión.

De repente Jerry se echó a reír. Jack se quedó aún más paralizado de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-Me río de la cara que has puesto tronco –dijo entre risas. –Solo hay una razón en este mundo para que un tío ponga esa cara. ¡Te has colado por una tía! ¡Y lo has hecho en los juegos! ¡Desde luego elijes el momento!

Antes de que Jack tuviera tiempo a responder se oyeron unas risas estrepitosas que provenían del sitio donde estaban los demás. Jack se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia allí con Jerry siguiéndole. Cuando llegó vio a una chica tirada en el suelo, tenía la cabeza empapada de sangre y no se movía. Era evidente que estaba muerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Jack mirando a la chica muerta.

-La hemos pillado escondida detrás de un muro cercano –le explicó Lindsay. –Creo que estaba espiándonos y estoy convencida de que había alguien más con ella.

Jack volvió a mirar a la chica y la reconoció como la chica del distrito 5, tendría unos catorce años.

-Bueno, supongo que eso significa que una menos.

Los demás seguían riéndose contentos de haber matado a otra. A Jerry le cambió la expresión de la cara al ver a la chica muerta. Jack le miró sabiendo lo que pensaba. No era tan fácil como se lo hacían creer en la academia.

Esa misma noche mientras los demás dormían, Jack hacia la guardia con Jerry a su lado. Le hablaba en voz baja para que los demás no le oyeran y creyeran que había perdido el juicio.

-Se te ha quitado la risa cuando la has visto hay tirada, ¿verdad?

Jerry asintió con la cabeza con una expresión seria. Jack se sintió aliviado de no ser el único de los primeros distritos al que la situación no dejaba indiferente.

Se oyó un ruido en ruido en unos matorrales cercanos. Jack y Jerry se levantaron instintivamente y se dirigieron hacia la zona. Jack vio a un chico que tendría más o menos su edad, era negro y llevaba la cabeza rapada. Hubiera podido matarle rápidamente, lo único que le frenó fue que el chico no solo le miraba a él. Miraba a Jerry con una expresión de confusión en el rostro y tras eso salió corriendo silenciosamente y se perdió en la noche.

-¿Es mi imaginación o ese te ha visto?

-No ha sido tu imaginación.

-Vale, creo que me tienes que explicar eso de los cinco que pueden verte.


	11. Chapter 11

Connor estaba profundamente dormido cuando Kim volvió a su lado, y lo hizo acompañada de Milton. Que Milton estuviera allí en forma de aparición era un milagro para Kim, al parecer según las nuevas reglas del juego, los dos tributos más populares tenían ayuda del exterior, una ayuda que además podía oír a su tutor. Tras lo vivido al empezar no creía que fueran capaces de sobrevivir mucho más tiempo, pero esto le había dado una nueva esperanza. No podía creer en su buena suerte. Necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para que Connor y ella pudieran seguir vivos.

-¡Vaya, es increíble! ¡Son como muros de un castillo medieval, de piedra gris! Es evidente que es un escenario. En Estados Unidos no existieron esos castillos, solo existieron en Europa y ahora están prácticamente en ruinas.

-Milton, no es el momento de dar lecciones. Necesito que me digas lo que Rudy te dijo que hicieras.

-Kim, de momento lo único que sé es que me mandó aquí para ayudarte a ti y a Connor.

-¿Qué? Espera un segundo… ¿También vienes a ayudar a Connor? ¿Es que también es favorito del público? –preguntó emocionada Kim. Eso le dio esperanzas. Si Milton había venido para ayudar a Connor también, puede que si ella muriera hubiera alguien que le ayudara a salir de aquí.

-No, el otro favorito es un tal Jack Brewer. Según tengo entendido también ha entrado alguien para ayudarle.

Kim sonrió para sus adentros. Eso significaba que seguía vivo. Teniendo la confirmación de que seguía vivo, podía empezar a planear como buscarle sin encontrarse con ningún otro tributo por el camino, aunque esto último sería difícil porque lo más seguro es que estuviera con el resto de los profesionales, que dudaba que hubieran sucumbido en la lucha.

En ese momento Connor despertó de su letargo.

-Kim, ya has vuelto… ¿Quién es él? Me suena de algo –preguntó confuso dirigiéndose a Milton.

En ese momento nadie habría sabido decir quién estaba más sorprendido: Kim o Connor.

-Un segundo, ¿puedes verle? –le preguntó Kim estupefacta.

-Sí, me puede ver. Soy Milton Krupnick –dijo Milton dirigiéndose a Connor. –Soy de vuestro distrito, he venido a ayudaros, como una especie de guía.

-A ver, tiempo muerto, explícame porqué Connor puede verte si no es uno de los dos favoritos.

-Connor puede verme porque tú quieres que él me vea.

Kim y Connor le miraron sin entender nada.

-Explícate mejor, si no te importa.

- Os contaré todo lo que sé. Vamos a ver, por lo que pude entender, los dos tributos que gustaran más al público iban a tener un guía en los juegos, un guía que iba a poder ser utilizado por su tutor. Ahora mismo estamos dos guías en el recinto y nos pueden ver cinco personas. Connor puede verme porque tú quieres que lo haga, si cualquiera de los dos favoritos ha forjado una alianza por su cuenta con otro tributo, ese tributo también podrá ver a los guías y es evidente que Connor y tú forjasteis una alianza desde un principio. Por lo que Rudy me dijo antes de entrar, aunque Brewer esté con los profesionales no ha forjado ninguna alianza, simplemente se utilizan entre ellos. Dejando aparte a los favoritos que sois Brewer y tú, hay otros dos tributos que nos pueden ver. Es decir, Brewer y tú con esos dos tributos desconocidos formaríais la alianza perfecta, porque al parecer esos dos tributos tienen cualidades que os podrían servir a la hora de sobrevivir. Si consigues aliarte con Brewer y con esos dos desconocidos, todos tendréis más probabilidades de ganar.

-No lo comprendo, se supone que al final solo puede quedar uno… ¿Estás diciendo que si formo una alianza con ellos, todos podremos salir vivos?

-No, pero casi es posible garantizar que sería uno de vosotros.

A Kim le daba vueltas la cabeza. No tenía sentido. Para seguir viva tendría que aliarse con ellos. Pero, ¿qué pasará una vez muertos los demás? ¿Tendrían que deshacer la alianza y matarse los unos a los otros?

Milton la miraba con gesto preocupado. Él había ido allí para ayudarla a ella especialmente, pero sabía que si no formaba esa alianza no tardarían en matarla, a ella y a Connor. Lo que pasaría si la alianza conseguía su objetivo, es una cuestión que tendrían que plantearse más tarde. Pero por el momento si querían sobrevivir a las trampas del recinto, a la falta de alimentos y a los demás tributos, debían tener a alguien que les cubriera las espaldas.

-Vale, es una situación un poco compleja, pero si nos ayudaría a salir vivos de momento, tendré que aceptarlo. Mañana empezaremos a buscar a Jack y a esos otros dos tributos, sean quienes sean.

-Creo que a las doce de esta noche anunciarán las muertes, tras verlas podríamos hacernos una idea de quién queda y empezar a pensar en los posibles aliados mientras buscamos a Brewer, habéis estado una semana entrenando con ellos, seguro que os habéis fijado en los mejores.

Kim y Connor se miraron de forma incómoda. Connor se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca mientras decía:

-Bueno, la verdad es que no nos hemos fijado demasiado en los demás, de hecho a la mayoría solo los hemos visto una o dos veces como mucho.

Milton se giró hacia Kim riéndose. Era evidente que se trataba de una broma. Kim hacía un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡¿me estáis diciendo que no os habéis molestado en conocer a vuestros rivales?! Kim, ¿qué clase de estrategia has preparado?

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Otro igual con la estrategia! Yo, bueno… pensaba improvisar sobre la marcha.

Milton estaba intentando mantenerse sereno. Kim nunca había sido buena planeando las cosas. Cuando hacían proyectos juntos en clase siempre era él el que lo organizaba todo. Pero una cosa era un proyecto de clase, y otra cosa era no tener un plan para sobrevivir en los juegos del hambre. Además según Rudy la idea de la alianza con Brewer había sido idea de la propia Kim.

-Pero, ¿Y lo que le dijiste a Connor la noche antes de entrar? ¿Eso de que creías que Brewer sería incapaz de matarte?

Kim y Connor se miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes tú…? Oh, claro, Rudy. Entonces, ¿esa es la razón de que queráis aliarnos a Jack y a mí?

-Pues sí, en un principio ni siquiera tenéis que aliaros para formar una alianza que os ayude a sobrevivir. Con que os aliéis cada uno con un tributo que pueda vernos, dejando aparte a Connor, bastaría. Aunque dos guías serían mejor que uno. Pero si Brewer te quiere matar, es evidente que deberíamos ir por nuestra cuenta. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no podría matarte?

Kim se puso roja al recordar la noche antes de los juegos. Milton no necesitó nada más.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, por algo le llamas por su nombre.

-No digas tonterías –dijo Kim orgullosa. –Sólo pensé en que podría ser útil tenerle de nuestra parte en un principio.

-Bueno, me siento orgulloso de ti. Es lo más parecido a una estrategia que se te ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Aunque por si acaso dejemos aparcado el asunto de Brewer. Mañana a primera hora recorreré el recinto en busca de alguno de esos dos tributos y le explicaré la situación.

En ese momento salió de su escondite un chico de piel morena y pelo negro que llevaba recogido en una coleta.

-No creo que eso sea necesario .


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente Rudy se despertó en su cama en el edificio de entrenamientos. Los tutores de los tributos se quedarían allí hasta el final de los juegos, y la verdad es que en su caso y en el de Riddick era obligatorio permanecer cerca del bunker. Era desde el bunker donde los organizadores y vigilantes iban a poder vigilar el juego y él debía estar atento a todo lo que pasaba. Había hecho un gran trabajo eligiendo a Milton de guía. Él no conocía a mucha gente de su propio distrito, su condición de campeón le hacía vivir separado, así que para ayudar a sus tributos necesitaría volver a su distrito y hablar con los amigos de Kim. Debía de ser alguien a quien Kim escuchara y respetara.

Cuando se enteró de que uno de los mejores amigos de Kim era el primero de su clase y además experto en estrategias decidió que lo quería dentro. No le costó mucho convencerle, el chico le tenía un gran cariño a Kim y haría lo imposible por sacarla con vida de los juegos. Por lo acontecido hasta ahora, las cosas iban bastante bien. Sabía que Kim saldría con vida de la primera lucha y que se llevaría a Connor con ella. La aparición de Carson Hunter había sido de lo más apropiada. Por lo que sabía era un gran luchador y experto en trampas, podía serles de mucha ayuda. Teniendo a Milton y a Carson de su lado, al menos de momento, Kim y Connor estaban mejor protegidos. Sin embargo el asunto de Jack Brewer le preocupaba.

No tenía una opinión clara sobre ese chico, ni siquiera su propio tutor tenía una opinión clara sobre ese chico. Lo único que sabía es que se había pasado la vida obsesionado con entrenarse para llegado el momento entrar en los juegos. Le sorprendió que tuviera un amigo en su distrito. Según le había dicho Riddick, que era instructor de la academia del distrito 2, Jerry Martínez era la razón por la que Brewer no era un robot asesino sin corazón.

**Siete años antes**

_Ese día tocaba entrenamiento en campo abierto. La academia del distrito 2 tenía un excelente espacio para que los jóvenes pudieran entrenarse. Se trataba de un bosque. Era ese mismo bosque el que separaba la academia del distrito en sí. La gente del pueblo conocía el bosque bastante bien, sabían donde crecían los frutos con más sabor y que sitios había que evitar a toda costa, los lobos no dudarían en comerse a los rezagados. Sin embargo, a los niños de la academia se les tenía prohibido acercarse a ese bosque, a no ser que se hiciera un entrenamiento, por lo tanto no lo conocían en absoluto._

_Riddick había organizado a los niños en una fila, de manera horizontal. Estaban justo delante del bosque. Era el primer entrenamiento de esos niños fuera de la academia, hasta ahora habían sido demasiado pequeños para salir. Había quedado estipulado que cuando los niños cumplieran nueve años debían hacer su primera práctica. _

_-Bien, ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer, el objetivo es coger la bandera que se encuentra en medio del bosque. Nunca habéis estado en el bosque, pero os habéis entrenado para enfrentaros a lo que sea. Recordad vuestro entrenamiento y si alguno de vosotros tiene algún problema encended la bengala que tenéis en vuestros cinturones y lanzadla al aire. Yo estaré vigilando desde aquí. ¡Adelante!_

_Tras esa orden los niños salieron corriendo hacia el bosque silenciosa pero rápidamente. Se separaron y empezaron a buscar la bandera cada uno por su cuenta._

_Jack miraba a su alrededor poniendo sus cinco sentidos sobre aviso. Era excepcionalmente bueno reaccionando ante cualquier tipo de peligro, los intuía a distancia, pero dejar la seguridad de la academia y meterse en pleno bosque, un bosque capaz de matarte si te metías en el camino equivocado, era algo distinto. Miró su brújula para guiarse y supo qué dirección seguir. Se encamino hacia el centro del bosque._

_Llegó a un lindero bastante despejado. En el centro estaba la bandera roja que tenían que coger. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia ella algo se interpuso en su camino. Se trataba de un lobo de pelaje gris bastante grande que le gruñía de una forma poco amistosa. El niño se quedó quieto intentando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Sabía que si animal estaba hambriento atacaría sin dudarlo, pero en el caso de que no lo estuviera debía permanecer quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Fue dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás sin perder el contacto visual con el canino, dándole a entender que respetaba su territorio y que lo único que quería hacer era irse. Al dar el siguiente paso partió una pequeña rama con el talón de su bota. Sabía que había cometido un error mucho antes de que el lobo se lanzara hacia él como una fiera salvaje. _

_Jack saltó justo a tiempo de evitar una mordedura que le habría dejado sin cuello. Fue rodeando al lobo rápidamente para confundirle. El lobo le intentaba seguir pero el chico se movía tan deprisa que cada vez que iba a atacar ya estaba en otra parte. Sin embargo, en un momento el lobo consiguió adelantarse a sus movimientos y le dio un mordisco en la muñeca._

_-¡AAAAHHHH!_

_Jack aulló de dolor y se miró la mano. La sangre salía a borbotones y la herida era bastante profunda. El olor de la sangre hizo que el lobo se despejara del todo y centrara sus sentidos. Jack sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de salir vivo de allí._

_En ese momento alguien se interpuso entre el lobo y él. Se trataba de un chico hispano que debía de tener su edad. Sabía que era del pueblo, de haber sido un compañero de la academia le hubiera reconocido. Quiso advertirle para que se apartara, pero el chico levantó la palma de su mano haciéndole un gesto para que esperara. El chaval se acercó al lobo tranquilamente y se arrodilló delante de él._

_-Hey, no te preocupes, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse –le susurró con delicadeza. –No va a hacerte nada._

_Poco a poco el lobo dejó de gruñir e incluso dejó que el chico le acariciara el lomo. Ahora más que una fiera salvaje parecía un cachorrito dulce e inofensivo. Dando un último gruñido en dirección a Jack se fue por donde había venido. _

_Jack estaba pasmado. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar._

_-Oye, ¿cómo has hecho eso si puede saberse?_

_-Pues tal y como lo has visto._

_-Pero…, estaba hecho una fiera y segundos después…_

_-Sólo estaba hecho una fiera porque estabas en su terreno –le interrumpió el niño. –Los lobos son muy territoriales. Debes hacerles ver que les respetas y que respetas su territorio._

_-Eso ya lo sé._

_-Pues hace un momento parecía que no. Los animales tienen el instinto más desarrollado, seguramente habrá supuesto que querías coger la bandera a toda costa, y que serías capaz de matarlo con tal de hacerlo, así que se ha defendido._

_-¿Cómo sabes que iba a por la bandera?_

_-No eres el primero al que salvo en este bosque –dijo con una sonrisa. –Me he criado prácticamente con lobos. Soy increíble intuyendo los instintos y pensamientos de los seres vivos. ¡Hoy la naturaleza se ha arrodillado ante mí!_

_Jack le miró conteniendo una carcajada._

_-Lo siento por ella. Pero, de todos modos te debo la vida, soy Jack –le tendió una mano._

_-Yo Jerry, ¡chócala! –exclamó el niño levantando la palma de la mano._

_Jack le miró extrañado, pero levantó la mano y chocaron los cinco._

_-Oye, podrías enseñarme a controlar a los animales._

_-Yo no lo llamaría de ese modo. Si quieres te podría enseñar a respetar a los animales –dijo Jerry enfatizando la palabra respetar._

_Jack puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Bueno, creo que debería volver –dijo cogiendo la bandera.-Pero podrías pasarte por la academia para enseñarme algún día, diles que te ofreces voluntario como saco de boxeo y seguro que te dejan entrar._

_-Ja,ja,ja… muy gracioso, ya me pasare si tengo tiempo –dijo aparentando indiferencia . –Tengo una vida muy ocupada, soy el responsable de salvar a la gente en el bosque, porque lo conozco como la palma de mano._

_Justo cuando estaba pronunciando esas palabras se tropezó con una rama. Esa vez Jack no pudo evitar echarse a reír._

**Presente**

Riddick esperaba que la aparición de Jerry Martínez ayudara a Jack a serenarse. Pero Rudy no lo veía tan claro. Un profesional siempre iba a matar por regla general, y además de una forma dolorosa y desagradable. Y él era el mejor de los profesionales. Teniendo en cuenta la ojeriza que le cogió a Kim por llamar tanto la atención, había que estar alerta. Por mucho que Kim pensara que era más humano de lo que parecía, Rudy decidió que debía hacer que Milton le vigilara, cosa que este escuchó.


	13. Chapter 13

Según el recuento de media noche, de los 24 tributos únicamente quedaban 10 vivos. La primera lucha había acabado con más de la mitad y después los profesionales mataron a su compañera. Con lo cual estaban los cuatro profesionales y otros cinco tributos más desperdigados, sin contarle a él, por supuesto.

Tras haber escapado por los pelos, Eddie encontró un escondite entre dos muros. Parecía bastante cómodo así que decidió pasar allí el resto de la noche. Miró al suelo y encontró un cuchillo largo. ¡Premio! Sabía que los vigilantes habían escondido armas por el recinto. Las escondían todos los años pero esta era la primera que encontraba. La cogió y se la guardo en el cinturón. De repente se sintió más seguro. Ese profesional había estado a punto de matarle, de no haberse sorprendido al ver que podía ver al que estaba a su lado seguramente lo habría hecho. Lo que Eddie no entendía es porqué se sorprendió, sabía que el otro no era un tributo. Aunque se sorprendió al principio, dio por sentado que se trataba de algún truco de los vigilantes. Un año metieron un gas tóxico en el recinto y algunos tributos tuvieron alucinaciones. La mayoría de los de ese año murieron por ese motivo.

Eddie estaba seguro de que era eso lo que había pasado antes. La única forma de sobrevivir a eso es ser consciente de que la alucinación no existe y creértelo. De lo contrario, lo siguiente que ves son elefantes rosas que te aplastan. Decidió dormir y recuperar fuerzas. Mañana sería otro día.


	14. Chapter 14

Kim se despertó al amanecer. Tras haber hecho la primera guardia nocturna estaba exhausta. El día anterior había tenido demasiadas emociones y no quería ni imaginar lo que iban a ser los próximos, si es que llegaba a verlos. Vio a Connor profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en una piedra. Era una suerte que tuviera un sueño tan profundo, después de todo estar despierto solo te hacía consciente de dónde estabas. Vio a Carson sentado ante una pequeña hoguera y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Encender una hoguera no resulta peligroso? Quiero decir, que podrían verla los otros tributos.

-Ojalá, así todo sería mucho más rápido.

Una parte de Kim no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con ese deseo. El hecho de tener que esperar a vivir o esperar a morir era desesperante. De repente se dio cuenta de que Milton no estaba allí.

-Oye, ¿has visto a Milton?

-Al parecer los guías desaparecen durante la noche, a no ser claro que se les necesite. Seguramente al no estar ligados a un cuerpo dentro del recinto ellos tienen esa opción.

-Vaya, veo que estás al tanto de todo.

Carson puso una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Sí, bueno, Milton y yo estuvimos hablando bastante anoche. Se preocupa mucho por ti. No quiere que te pase nada.

Kim rió de forma incómoda.

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que estoy en los juegos del hambre, luchando por mi vida es muy posible que me pase algo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los tributos que quedan querrán verme muerta.

-Eso no te lo puedo negar. Yo también había pensado en matarte si se me presentaba la ocasión. Aunque sabiendo lo que sé ahora, supongo que tendré que esperar.

Kim sintió un escalofrío al oír esas palabras, pero no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortada. Era un chico sincero y lo único que quería era salir con vida. No le sorprendió en absoluto que estuviera dispuesto a matar a otros tributos, aunque como todas las cosas de la vida, una cosa era la teoría y otra la práctica.

-Comprendo por qué. Lo que no entiendo es por qué a mí. Al parecer nadie confiaba en que pudiera caer en alguna trampa de los vigilantes o que pudiera morir por falta de comida, que por cierto suelen ser las razones más normales de que un tributo muera, o al menos lo fueron.

Carson la miró con una mezcla de asombro y diversión en la cara.

-¿Tú no sabes la impresión que causas en las personas, verdad? Dejando aparte el hecho de que no lloraras en la cosecha, cosa que fue sorprendente, eres una chica dura. Cuando te vi en el desfile me quedé impactado, como el resto del mundo. No solo eras dura, también eras preciosa. Desde luego esa combinación te hizo irresistible para el público. Pasaste a ser la favorita sin ni tan siquiera proponértelo. Jack Brewer estaba que echaba chispas. Todo el mundo quiso acercarse a ti para conocer tus debilidades, pero no siquiera te dejaste ver durante la semana de entrenamiento. Personalmente pensé que tu punto débil era Connor. Pero ahora estando aquí veo que eso no es cierto, de hecho puede que sea lo contrario.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó Kim ruborizándose ante el hecho de que la hubiera llamado preciosa.

-Eres como una leona con su cachorro. Estoy seguro de que cualquiera que se quiera acercar a ese crio se las va a tener que ver contigo antes.

-Me sorprende lo observador que eres.

Ahora le tocó a él ruborizarse.


	15. Chapter 15

Las bolas de fuego eran lanzadas a tantísima velocidad que apenas podían verlas. Los cuatro profesionales las esquivaban con gran maestría, pero tras más de cinco minutos haciéndolo, la concentración les estaba empezando a fallar. Nada más despertarse, los vigilantes les habían preparado una sorpresita, una sorpresita que por poco les mata. Miraban a su alrededor desesperados buscando el origen de las malignas bolas, pero venían de todas direcciones.

Jack esquivaba los proyectiles con una agilidad prodigiosa. No le costaba en absoluto hacer que su cuerpo adquiriera cualquier forma que él quisiera. Era como una goma gigantesca y elástica que a la vez era incapaz de quebrarse.

Al ver que no cesaban, los profesionales decidieron correr y salir de la zona bombardeada. Sin embargo, eso implicaba que debían prestar atención a esquivar y a correr sin tropezarse. Tres de ellos lograron salir de la zona sin convertirse en antorchas humanas, Jessica no tuvo esa suerte. Una bola de fuego la alcanzó cuando estaba llegando a la frontera entre la zona de mini meteoritos y el resto del recinto. Al alcanzarla, el fuego se extendió por todo su cuerpo rápidamente. Quemada viva, la chica chillaba de dolor. Se fue consumiendo hasta que lo único que quedo de ella fue un esqueleto quemado que no tardó en desvanecerse.

Mientras, los otros tres no se habían detenido, seguían corriendo sin ser conscientes de que la chica no les seguía. Solo cuando estuvieron seguros de que estaban fuera de peligro se permitieron pararse.

-¿Y Jessica?

Miraron a su alrededor buscándola con la mirada. Los tres se miraron a los ojos sabiendo lo que no expresaban en voz alta. Jack sintió un profundo alivio en su interior, al menos había caído por su cuenta, ya no iba a tener que matarla. Edwin se encogió de hombros y dijo que iba a buscar comida. Con lo cual dejó a Lindsay y a Jack solos.

-Vaya Jack, siento mucho lo de Jessica –dijo en un falso tono triste.

-No la conocía mucho.

-Ya pero aún así debe de ser duro, ya sabes, una chica de tu propio distrito –susurró acercándose a él. –A mí me resultaría duro. Lo que quiero decir, es que si necesitas llorar o cualquier cosa, siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Mientras decía esto último se fue acercando más al chico y metió su mano en su pantalón. Agarró su miembro con mano de hierro y empezó a acariciarlo con movimientos rítmicos. Jack se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, después de todo era un adolescente y un desahogo físico no le vendría nada mal, sobre todo si ella era la que se ofrecía voluntaria. Comenzó a emitir sonidos ahogados a medida que ella iba aumentando de velocidad. A continuación la chica se agachó y metió el miembro erecto del chico en su boca. Jack alcanzó el éxtasis. Se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes superiores mientras cogía la cabeza de la chica y la acercaba más a él. Cuando todo acabo solo salió una palabra de sus labios y fue en un suspiro casi imperceptible.

-Kim.


	16. Chapter 16

Milton se despertó pronto esa mañana, había quedado con el irresponsable de Jerry Martínez. Aunque lo mejor para ambos fuera aliarse, no podían dejar de desconfiar el uno en el otro. Milton no confiaba en Jack Brewer, y eso le hacía desconfiar también de su guía. Jerry creía que aliarse con tributos de bajos distritos en vez de hacerlo con los profesionales iba a ser perjudicial para Jack, aunque no podía evitar tener curiosidad por la famosa Kim Crawford del distrito 12.

Tras ponerse al día de lo transcurrido el día anterior, Milton y Jerry volvieron al recinto.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?

-Anoche creo que se fue en aquella dirección.

-¿Crees o estás seguro?

-Mira friki, estaba oscuro y no lo pude ver bien, además tú ya tienes al otro tributo, ¿por qué te interesa también este? Vosotros ya podéis formar una alianza. Sé que no confías en Jack, es normal es un profesional; pero por lo que tengo entendido fue tu chica la que se quiso aliar con él.

-Kim solo dijo que estaría bien tenerlo de su lado –dijo Milton omitiendo voluntariamente la parte de "no sería capaz de matarme". –Además por lo que he visto estoy seguro de que a tu amigo no le daría precisamente asco la idea.

Esta era una idea que a Milton se le estaba empezando a formar en la cabeza. Dada la reacción de Kim ante la mención de Brewer, algo le decía que había pasado algo entre ellos. No sabía qué era, ni en qué intensidad, pero no era un pensamiento alentador. Puede que Brewer hubiera estado intentando enamorar a Kim para tener una ventaja sobre ella, aunque le sorprendía, Kim no era lo que se podría llamar enamoradiza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada, sigamos buscando al chico, has dicho que fue en esa dirección, ¿verdad?

Jerry siguió a Milton por el estrecho camino rodeado de muros grises pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Jerry había visto un cambio en Jack y estaba seguro de que se trataba de una chica. ¿Podría ser que fuera…? No, imposible. Jack no sería tan tonto como para fijarse justo en la persona más popular de estos juegos. Daba por sentado que el cuele de Jack por la tía que fuera sería únicamente físico. No podía pensar que Jack fuera capaz de enamorarse… ¿verdad?

En ese momento ambos guías vieron a un tributo dormido entre dos muros, muy bien escondido, aunque ahora visible, ya que la oscuridad de la noche había dejado de protegerle.

-¿Es él?

-Creo que sí.

Jerry se acercó más a él para asegurarse.

-Sí, sí es él.

En ese momento el tributo abrió los ojos y se llevó tal susto que se levantó de un salto. Acto seguido se puso a dar vueltas a la pata coja agitando los brazos de un lado a otro.

-Soy fuerte, soy fuerte, no podréis conmigo visiones, yo os reto. No podréis hacerme nada. Mi madre me dijo que hiciera la danza del ganso y os asustaré con ella. Ya siento como crece vuestro miedo, no podréis conmigo, desapareced –cantó Eddie parándose al pronunciar la última palabra.

Por un segundo Jerry y Milton se quedaron estáticos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Se miraron el uno al otro y se echaron a reír.

-Callaos visiones, yo soy más poderoso que vosotras.

Los guías seguían riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Vale, ¿se lo explicas tú o lo hago yo?


	17. Chapter 17

Jack corría como una mecha en línea recta. Jerry le acababa de contar que había encontrado a uno de los dos tributos con los que podría formar esa alianza. Había dejado atrás a Lindsay y a Edwin, daba igual; tampoco es que hubieran hablado de formar una alianza, y desde luego si aliarse con otros le podía garantizar ganar, estaba más que decidido a hacerlo. Pero lo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza es que volvería a ver a Kim Crawford. Al parecer su guía también la estaba guiando hacia donde se encontraba el otro tributo, a ella, al niño y a otro tributo con el que se había aliado, que al parecer era el otro con el que podían formar la alianza perfecta. Iba tan rápido que ya no se dio cuenta de que había llegado, solo se dio cuenta cuando chocó con una figura más pequeña y rubia que estaba en su camino.

-¡Ah!

Ambos cayeron hacia atrás. Jack consiguió ponerse en pie y vio a Kim tirada en el suelo inmóvil. Se le paró el corazón al ver que no se movía.

-¡Eh! ¡Apártate de ella!

El chico del distrito 8 se acercó a él con gesto amenazador. Jack se puso en guardia y le correspondió con otro gesto amenazador. Kim abrió los ojos lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza y vio a Jack y a Carson preparados para un duelo. Se levantó y se puso en medio de ambos.

-¡Basta! ¡Carson, sabes que Jack puede ayudarnos! ¡Jack, Carson es uno de los tributos con los que podemos formar alianzas perfectas! ¡Parad!

-¿Desde cuándo nos tratamos con tanta confianza, rubita? ¿Te has creído que eres la jefa? Puedo mataros en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y la verdad es que incluso teniendo en cuenta lo de la alianza, tengo bastantes ganas.

-Tranquilo figura, si prefieres que te vuelva a llamar serpiente no me costará demasiado. Pero si nos hemos unido es para intentar sobrevivir, así que deja las innecesarias demostraciones de hombría a un lado.

Carson estaba mirándoles a los dos incrédulo.

-Pero, ¿vosotros qué diablos sois? ¿Enemigos, amigos o amantes?

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera contestar Connor hizo su aparición dirigiéndose a ellos con miedo.

-Eh… Yo… Eh… Siento interrumpir vuestro reencuentro y eso… Pero… Eh… Milton y el tío raro hispano están con el otro tributo y me han mandado para llevaros hasta allí.


End file.
